Chouji's Eating Habit
by Master of the Pen Dance
Summary: Chouji has an eating problem and the person who helps him through it is the person he gets feelings for. ChoNaru coupling
1. Syrup of ipecac

Chouji's Eating Habit

Chouji has an eating problem and the person who helps him through it is the person he gets feelings for. ChoNaru coupling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made everyone hippies. GO HIPPIE POWER!!

Chapter 1 Syrup of ipecac

Chouji looked into his bag of empty potato chips and frowned. He had eaten all of the chips that Konoha could supply him. "Looks like I'm onto another type of food group," Choji said to him self. "Naruto has the Ramen food-group covered and I'd know for certain he'd be pissed at me." Chouji sighed and went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. "Nothing to eat. Tha's strange. MOM! THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY!! That's strange. Mom's not here..." Chouji grabbed the phone and dialed Shikamaru's number and recieved no answer. "Was there a mission that he didn't tell me?"

After calling everyone he knew, Chouji hung up the phone and took a look outside. It was raining impossibly hard today and no one was home. Looking out over the street, Chouji saw no one out in the streets. If no one was home and no one was out in the streets then where were they? Chouji decided to go to the convinient store and grab some groceries. He was hungry and when he was hungry he had to get food in his belly. Pulling on his jacket, Chouji grabbed an umbrella, and exited the house.

Stepping out into the street, the boy opened his umbrella and frowned. Rainy days were depressing days. On these days, Chouji couldn't spend time with Shikamaru. Chouji could see himself with a bag of potato chips stretching out across the beautiful green medow, staring up at the carefree clear blue sky, and watching as the free floating fluffy white clouds roll past him. The image pleased him and he thought of that while he wallked through the forbidding and ominous streets of Konoha.

With a sudden realization, Chouji suddenly snapped out of the 'Happy Place' and stopped walking. Staring down an ally, Chouji could see the glimmering red eyes of an unusual shade. Moving towards the set of eyes, Chouji started down the dark alley. Going nearly a meter, Chouji felt something slightly warm and wet seeping through his thin shoes. Looking down just as lightning streaked across the sky, Chouji could see the puddleing of blood around his feet. Looking back up, Chouji watched as the figure came into his view...

"NO!!" Chouji shouted as he sat up in bed. "Don't kill me!" Chouji looked around his room and then layed his eyes upon his alarm clock. "It's 6:50? What an odd time to wake up at." Chouji went to his closet dissmissing the dream as he chose an outfit to wear for that day. When he finished making his bed, Chouji went down to the kitchen and grabbed a fruit from the fridge since he didn't feel hungry. Thinking twice, Chouji put the fruit back and left without eating anything. Taking an early morning stroll, and took in the morning's fresh air. This had been the third time this week that he had taken a walk around Konoha.

When Chouji returned home, it was 7:10 and his mother was already up warming the stove. "I'm not hungry," Chouji said before his mother could ask. "I'm gonna take a showere and go back out oaky?"

"Umm..Sure Chouji." Mrs. Akimichi said as she followed Chouji with her eyes. "That's strange...This is the third time this week..." Shugging it off, Mrs. Akimichi turned the oven off and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Ino and Shikamaru!" Chouji called out to his friends as he entered the Academy Grounds. "What's up?"

"Took you long enough," Ino said distastefully. "What kept you?"

"I don't even dilly dally that long."

"I uh thought I saw a feline cross my path so I had to take the long way," Chouji said inadvertantly stealing one of Kakashi's lies. "So let's get this overwith already." The two watched in confusing as their teammate walked towards the Academy doors.

"Aren't you two coming?" Chouji asked turning to them. "We don't want the kids waiting."

Every year three select ninjas were required to tell the first years of the academy what it was like to be a ninja. This year, it was the Ino-Shika-Cho team that was selected. Chouji opened the door to the room and allowed Ino and Shikamaru to enter before him. The three shinobi looked down at the munchkins and remembered what it was like when they were in their places.

"Damn these kids are loud," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "This is so troublesome."

"Hey, you slept through this thing, didn't you?" Ino asked with a slight chuckle in her voice. "You should have listened to them so you would have known what to talk about."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Iruka asked noticing the three in the corner. "Okay everyone, they're here. And late. I'm sure they have a good explanation to why that was."

"Don't worry boys, I'll handle that part," Ino said with a smile. "Sorry we're late. We just lost track of time during our training. Being a ninja is exilerating, fun but at the same time tough. It really keeps one in good shape."

"Then why is he so fat?" A kid asked pointing to Chouji. "You said ninjas are kept in good shape. He looks like a blob."

"I am not fat," Chouji said with a furrow in his brow. "I am big-boned."

"Yeah...That word is taboo around him," Shikamaru said carelessly. "Well, are we done?"

"You should have been paying attention in class that day," Ino said to him. "Well, that's one thing you kids should know. Always pay attention to things that are going on around you at any given time. Iruka. I suspect that your gonna give these kids a quiz when we leave. Correct?"

"Yes?"

"Well. Now it's time for our experiances I guess," Chouji said with a smile. "Why don't you start Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the kids, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"You sure don't," Ino said with a laugh. "You may have a high IQ but your attention span is lower than your shoe-size."

"What's that suposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked looking at her. "I do not have a low attention span. Things just become boring after a while."

"That's what an attention span is," the same kid said. "You have no enthusiasm!"

"Oh he's got enthusiasm," Chouji said. "You should watch him when he's making a plan. He's really enthusiastic about that."

"Those kids were mad-hard to satisfy," Shikamaru said brewing over his menu. "Exspecialy that snot-nosed munchskin in the back by the corner."

"I feel sorry for the squad he's gonna be," Ino said sighing with relief. "Hey, Chouji, what happened to your hungar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chouji said after he ordered everything on the menu. "I'm famished!"

"First he won't eat a thing and now he'll eat Konoha out of house and home," Shikamaru said to Ino in a whisper. "Somethings not right here."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ino said in the same whisper. "He's been like this ever since the chuunin exams."

"So I heard you and Hinata were going on a mission together with Sakura and Ten-Ten," Shikamaru said as he ate his simple bowl of ramen. "What mission did Lady Tsunade give you girls?"

"We were given a teamwork mission," Ino said with a low sigh. "Tsunade said that she could tell some of us weren't getting along that well. This is such a pain!"

"I can here you there," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and myself are going on a mission together."

"That's strange," Chouji said as he mowed on some meat. "Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and I weren't given a mission."

"That's because she can't send out all her ninjas at one time. Some have to stay behind and stay on standby," Asuma said as he sat down next to Chouji. "You've got your appetite back I see."

"What do you mean by 'back?'" Chouji asked with a slight chuckle. "I've always had an appetite." Chouji finished eating and left the three alone at the table as he went home. Seeing a note on the counter, Chouji went to the bathroom, and found the Syrup of ipecac. Mixing 2 tablespooms with a cup of water, Chouji drank it all in one gulp and after several minuets of injesting it, he vomited. Chouji skipped dinner and went straight to bed.


	2. Chouji Eats Diet?

Chouji's Eating Habit

Chouji has an eating problem and the person who helps him through it is the person he gets feelings for. ChoNaru coupling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made everyone hippies. GO HIPPIE POWER!!

Chapter 2 Chouji Eats Diet??

Waking up the next morning, Chouji groaned as he sat up in bed. It was just another normal day again. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he yawned and looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was on the floor. Picking it up, Chouji looked at the red digits and saw how late it was. "8:50? I guess I was really tired." Yawning again, Chouji prepared himself for a shower. Brushing his teeth, Chouji finished his morning rutine.

Running down the stairs, Chouji kept a bag of Dietips in a bag of BBQ chips and ate them. "Hey mum," Chouji said as he left the house. "I'll see ya later." While on his walk, Chouji finished the chips and threw them into a dumpster. "Well, I guess it's just Naruto, Lee, Kiba, ans myself," Chouji said as he walked by the ramen shop. "And speaking of which, why are they all at the ramen shop?" Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, Chouji stridded over to the four of them and greeted them with a smile, "What's up guys?"

"Hey, Chouji," Kiba said looking at him for a second. "Lee challanged Naruto to a ramen eating contest and the loser has to pay double the total price."

"Sounds interesting," Chouji said taking a seat next to him. "How long have they been at it?"

"Three hours," he answered. "It's been long and boaring...Why do I smell Dietips?"

"Dietips? What are those?" Chouji asked faking curiosity. "I never heard of them."

"Dietips are chips with nothing in them except for a full serving of vegitables," Kiba said looking at him. "They are usualy made of celery since that's the only food knowm to cause calorie loss instead of calorie gain but you should know that already."

"How do you know this?"

"I invented them," Kiba said with a grin. "Well...I inspired the owner of the Potato Chip Factory to make them."

"And I don't wanna know how."

"I'm glad about that because I don't even know how I did it," Kiba said with a grin. "Hmm...Looks like Lee's about to puke."

Just then, Lee grabbed a trashcan that was next to him and vomited into it grossing both Kiba and Chouji out. "Looks like I won!" Naruto said as he finished up his last bowl. "I am way better than you at ramen eating!"

"I must train myself to stomach more ramen!" Lee shouted out giving himself another goal to fulfill. "I will beat you at your own game, Naruto! Believe it!!"

"Isn't that my line?" Naruto asked with a straight but confused face. "I don't think you'll beable to acomplish THAT goal."

"I can still try, Naruto!" Lee shouted. "To the power of youth! Believe it!"

"Okay. Lee, you have got to stop that," Naruto said with a slight anger look on his face. "'Believ it!' Is my catch frase. Your catch frase is 'YOUTH!'"

"Yes, Naruto!" Lee said writing it down on his notepad. "This information will help me in beating Naruto-kun!"

"Did Lee just call Naruto 'kun?'" Chouji asked Kiba confused. "I don't remember hearing him say THAT before."

"Lee just started calling him that two hours ago," Kiba said with a small frown. "It sounds a bit gay for my taste..."

Listening to Kiba drone on wasn't what Choiji had in mind nor was the sound of Lee calling Naruto 'kun' or everytime Lee finished a sentence, he would say 'Believe it!' Leaving without saying good-bye to them, Chouji went towards an abandoned ally and sat there looking up at the sky. Why can't I look like the other guys?" Chouji asked himself full of self-hate. "Why was I born like THIS? Why couldn't I have had a normal body like them? All muscular and masculin? All I got is this...this...belly!" Chouji sat thinking of all the things he could have done with his life instead of becoming a ninja and needing to gain the weight. If only he could end his suffering...

--

Sorry for the shortness of the chapetr! I just couldn't find a possible way to go past this point without going into the next chapter!! Please accept my apollogy!!


	3. The Challenge

Chouji's Eating Habit

Chouji has an eating problem and the person who helps him through it is the person he gets feelings for. ChoNaru coupling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have made everyone hippies. GO HIPPIE POWER!!

Chapter Three The Chalenge

Chouji gave a loud sigh as he took out the sharp and pointy object out of his back pouch. "How does he do it?" Chouji asked the alarm clock. "How can Sasuke bare spilling his own blood?" Chouji took the kunai and tried to slice the skin on his wrist. "I can't do it!" Chouji cried out as he dropped the weapon. "How can I do it?" Quietly, Chouji looked around his room and found what he was looking for...A blindfold... Placing it around his head, Chouji raised the kunai a few inches above his left wrist and slowly drew it across the flesh that was his arm. Wincing at the pain a bit, Chouji sliced his wrist several more times until he got used to the pain. Suddenly, before he could go further, he heard footsteps coming towards his door. Hidding the kunai, his arm, and removing the blindfold, the door opened and Mrs. Akimichi stood in the door.

"What can't you do?"

"Nothing..." Chouji said quietly. "I can't do nothing."

"Okay...Just wanted to know what you couldn't do." With that, his mother left the room and shut the door returning to the kitchen.

"That was close..." Chouji said taking out the kunai and looking at his arm. He had sliced all the way up to his elbow and his palm in several places. "Wow... I think I'll try again tomorrow...No. Don't procrastinate the situation, Chouji," he said to himself. "You want to end you life as quickly as possible...But not today..." Chouji watched as the wounds slowely clotted. Chouji plased super glue over the cuts knowing that it would stop them from bleeding. He then went to the bathroom and cleaned the kunai off.

"This has got to suck!" Kiba said as the four boys went towards the gate of Konoha. "She knows that we're the only four left in the village but she still insistes that we go on this 'important' mission." Kiba was mad that Tsunade had interupted him and Akamaru from creating a new jutsu.

"Just think, Kiba," Naruto said with a grin. "You'll have more time to create it while you're away."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kiba said with a sigh. "Hey, Chouji! Come on! We don't wanna leave you behind unless we have to!"

"I'm coming..." Chouji said absentmindedly. "I'm coming..."

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Naruto said as the three of them stopped to wait for their friend. "He hasn't seemed the same since the chunin exams."

"He must think that it is all his fault that Sasuke got away!" Lee stated to them. "He must be depressed thinking about that."

"Then let's try to cheer him up," Kiba said with a grin. "Who wants to try first?"

"Ah! A challenge is it?" Rock Lee asked with extreme excitement. "I will accept the challenge!"

"Well, if it's a challenge; who can refuse it?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm. "The first one to make him happy before we get back to Konoha get's a cup of ramen from the losers!"

"What if we all fail?" Kiba asked looking at the blonde. "What happens then?"

"We each treat Chouji to a cup of ramen."

"Like on a date?" Lee asked Naruto with a blank look on his face. "I dare not lose to this chalenge!"

"I guess you wanna go first," Kiba said with a snicker. "You have 4 days to get him to smile and laugh."

"Hello, Chouji!" Rock Lee said with one of his 'good guy' posses to Chouji. "How are you feeling on this fine sunny afternoon?" The platoon had decided to take a break for lunch and that was when Rock Lee made his first attempt.Chouji responded with a halfhearted wave wich only made Rock Lee want to make him even more happier. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Chouji said to Lee as he took a seat next to him on the log. "So what do you want?"

"Does one need a reason to hang loose with friends?" Rock Lee said as he attempted some slang. "I'd say it's pretty radical that we're buddies."

"Why are you talking like that?" Chouji asked Lee with a look of confusion. "It doesn't fit you."

Lee's face drooped a bit but Lee smiled before Chouji could notice anything. "Well, let's get back to camp," Lee said with a grin. "The others are probably wondering where we are by now." Rock Lee lead the quiet Chouji back to the camp and shook his head to Naruto and Kiba.

Over the next three days, Rock Lee had tried variouse ways to make Chouji feel happy including telling him that he had a terrific body which only made Chouji more depressed. Now it was Kiba's turn this time. "You are a complete failure," Kiba said to Lee while Chouji was off gathering fire wood. "After tonight, It's my turn." With a wave, Kiba went off into the forest and to a small creek to wash up.

When Chouji arrived back at the camp, he dropped the firewood and within moments he had a decent sized fire going. "So who's gonna cook?"

"I will," Kiba said grinning. "I'm gonna make some of mum's favorite recipie!"

"And what's that?" Naruto asked with a strait face. "Canned dog food?"

"Hey! Don't diss the dog-food man!" Kiba shouted to Naruto. "Canned dog-food is the shit man!"

"Slang fits him better," Chouji said to Lee refering to their conversation they had on the log. "Green spandex and slang don't work well together when youth is in the mix."

"I will take that into concideration!" Lee shouted as he wrote the words of wisdom down. "Anymore needed information?"

"No...Not really," Chouji said with a sigh. "So I guess we're having dog-food then?"

"Leave them be," Lee said to Chouji. "I'll go cook." Half an hour later and deeper into the dog-food argument, Lee came back with eight fish. "We're having the RLFS!"

"RLFS?" Chouji, Naruto and Kiba all said in union. "What's that?"

"It's Rock Lee's Fish Suprise!" Lee shouted with a grin. "I made the recipie!"

Everyone gave a slight groan but ate the meal and Chouji went straight to bed without eating.


	4. Fire Temple and Fire Troubles

So sorry for the long update... It's been horrid here... I have been cursed with something all authors hate to face... The dreaded... I can't even say it... -sucks up all fear- WRITER'S BLOCK!! There... I said it... Yes... I, Master of the Pen Dance (or MOTPD for short) has been infected with the horrid disease... I will post #5 when I get ideas... Well, let's get to disclaiming this thing and to thankses. (Is that even realy a word? If it's not, it is now.)

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Since I've been away for so long, why don't we have.... Naruto do the disclaimer!

Naruto: Why me?

Me: Because I said so!

Naruto: Or what?

Me: I'm the author. I can make you do anything I want to... Even change your very physical body.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Me: I can make your lower apendage extremely small or make you a female if I wanted to.

Naruto: o.O... NO! DON'T DO THAT!

Me: Then say it.

Naruto: MOTPD doesn't own 'Naruto' for if he did, we'd all be creepy hippies... I'm not saying it...

Me: Say it.

Naruto: No.

Me: Say it or else...

Naruto: Or else what?

Me: I'm the author, remember?

Naruto: Go Hippie Power.

Me: More inthusiastic, please.

Naruto: _**HIPPIE POWER!**_ Was that enough enthusiasm?

Me: That's better. Thank you Naruto. Now you will stay here for all of eturnity! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Thankses: **For making me enjoy this job, I give my thanks to MoonliteWriter. And here's a belated thanks to you again, MoonliteWriter for inspiring me to createthis story. I'm sorry I forgot to thank you back in Chapter 1! Please forgive me! I was in such a rush with the story that I forgot to thank you! I only just now remembered. -grovels- Please forgive me!

Naruto: Just start the chapter.... Hey! How did I get chained to the wall!

Me: I'm the author, remember?

Naruto: Oh yeah...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four Fire Temple and Fire Troubles

Kiba stared at the chubby boy for quite some time before gathering the courage to speak, "So Chouji, you know how you don't get heavyer when you get into eating your chips, right?"

Chouji looked at Kiba with a questionable look on his face but said, "What are you trying to say?"

"I was just wondering why..."

"You know, I don't even know how," Chouji lied perfectly. "Besides the thought never really crossed my mind to tell you the truth really."

Kiba gave a quiet snort before continuing his speech, "So what does your dad say about the weight loss?" Chouji stared at Kiba in half fear and half wanting to kill him so he wouldn't speak. Kiba noticed the change in Chouji's features and gave him a smile. "Hey, I was just joking."

At this, Lee and Naruto stopped to look at the two behind them, "Youthfull Kiba! Youthful Chouji! We must hurry or we will be running behind on our most desperate errand and the most youthfull Tsunade will want our youthfull heads on dazeling golden plates!"

"We better hurry up and complete our mission," Naruto translated easily. "Tsunade will have our heads if we fail this mission. By the way, did anybody remember what we had to do?"

"The very youthful blond Hokage said we were to go to the Fire Temple and acquire their scroll with forbidden jutsus on it!" Lee shouted as he went into his 'good-guy' pose and mysteriously managed to get a single tooth to glisten in the sun. "Let us go there and retrieve it!" Rock Lee and Naruto started walking off into the forest and Kiba just stared at them.

"Hey, guys! The Fire Temple is right there," Kiba said pointing of into the distance to their left. It's half a day's walk," he insisted but it was too late. "Do you think we should get the scroll or go after them?" Kiba turned to look at Chouji who was currently walking towards the Fire Temple. "I guess he's more into the mission." Kiba ran off after Chouji and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Chouji asked as if he was mad or something. "You don't have to poke me to get my attention. I'm obese not deaf." Chouji glared at Kiba who was taken aback by what the usualy happy Akimichi said. "Well, Kiba?"

"I was just thinking that we should go after Naruto and Lee," Kiba stated quickly. "Don't you think they'll get lost in the forest or something worst?" Kiba just felt like Chouji didn't care when he heard his answer.

"The mission is more important than those two. We were required to get the scroll and bring it to Tsunade as quickly as possible," Chouji responded to the dog boy. "YOU can go after them but I won't. The mission takes top priority over everything else."

Kiba stared at the boy but sighed. "What's up Chouji?" Kiba asked standing infront of the plump boy. "I'm your friend and you should tell your friends what's bugging you." Kiba glared at his companion and felt like punching him in the gut but thought better. He knew not to get an Akimichi angry because they could clobber people fairly easily and he didn't want to be one of their victims.

"Nothing is the matter," Chouji answered staring daggers of pure ice at the dog lover. "Now if you won't mind, I would like to complete the mission." Pushing Kiba aside, Chouji just continued to walk to the Fire Temple. "Are you comming or going to go find the other two?"

Not wanting to give up on his mission, Kiba decided to stay with Chouji and try to get him to smile. "Alright, I guess I could go with you," he answered with a sigh. "So what is the sudden change of mind?"

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked not looking at his team member. "I have not changed my mind at all." Chouji started to walk faster towards the Fire Temple and turned back to Kiba. "You're slower than me and that's saying something."

Several hours later, the two boys arrived at the Fire Temple at noon. Luckly Kiba had the mission scroll and he presented it to the gaurd outside the temple. The man nodded and let them pass through. The two stared up at the gloriouse building in awe but quickly composed themselves. "The head monk is waiting for you up there."

"Up those stairs?" Kiba asked pointing to a flight of stairs. "That's good. Not many steps." Kiba suddenly went pale when the gaurd pointed to the largest flight of stairs Kiba had seen in his life. "Oh Kami! Why did I have to ask?"

"Look on the bright side," Chouji said turning to his companion. "We'll get more exersize." Chouji smiled. "I bet I can get to the top before you."

"No thanks," Kiba stated as he started slowly up the stairs. "Come on, Chouji, let's see this high and mighty Head Monk."

"So you're afraid to lose?" Chouji asked, taunting Kiba. "I never thought that you, Kiba, would fear loosing to the fat kid. Wait till they hear about this back in Konoha. I can't believe you're chicken."

Kiba turned and glared at him. "Fine," he stated with a grin. "I accept your challenge."

It was about five in the evening when they managed to get to the top of the stairs because all the running tired them both out. "Damn it," Kiba said looking down the spiral stairs. "I am never going to take escilators and elivators for granted again."

"Ah, you're finaly here," the head monk said as the two boys entered the room. "Where are the other two of your platoon?" Suddenly, the sound of a familiar boy could be heard throughout the temple and Kiba just slapped his face with his hand and Chouji just sat there silently. "I'd take it that that's them. You can go get them." Kiba stood up and left the room to get the two boys and the head monk looked at Chouji. "So you are the quiet type? Or are you the serious type?"

"I am the serious type," Chouji stated in Shino's tone of voice, emotionless. "The top priority is the mission. The next priority are your team mates. Finaly you can worry about your self." Chouji nodded to the man and then they heard a loud crash and a yelping sound from Akamaru. "Either way, I sure hope they don't jepordize the mission or get themselves killed or something." Chouji turned to look at the enterance just as Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto enter the room with scrapes and bruises. Rock Lee had nothing of the sort. Not even a hair was out of place.

"You must get better gaurds!" Lee said with a grin. "They have lost their youthfullness!"

"That's because you beat them half to death," Naruto said rubbing a bruise on his face. "Next time whach where you are revorsing the lotus and not getting your team members stuck in it."

"I am truely sorry," Rock Lee responded with a huge smile on his face. "So are you the youthful head monk?"

"Yes, I am the youthful head monk," said the monk as he motioned them to sit. "You will recieve the scroll after you three are feeling better. I can't allow people in your condition to protect the scroll. Until then you will be sleeping in the guest room."

"Only one room?" Naruto asked looking at the man. "The four of us plus the dog will have to sleep together in the same bed?"

"Only if you want to," the monk said. "The room has four beds." With a small shudder, indicating that the monk had acidently pictured a sex scene between the five of them, he continued on. "I assume you will be rested up in three days."

Three days later, the three boys were back in the forest and trying to navigate their way home. Mostly Naruto and Lee were trying to navigate. Kiba was just standing there sighing and Chouji had the look of indiffrence on his face. It was nearing the end of the day and the end of Kiba's turn which had induced failure upon his part.


	5. Camping Together Leads to the Next Page

Yay! I've been cured from writers block! But not completely... If I was, I'd be typing up chapter 134 or somthing.... Well, anyways! On with the disclaimer and the thankses... Yes, that word has officialy become part of my dictionary... (quickly adds it) By the way, this chapter will have yaoi... -smiles- It's great being gay.

**Disclaimer:** -watches as Naruto tries to get free from his chains with duct tape on his mouth and then rips it off-

Me: Hi people! I think I'll have Kiba do today's disclaimer! Kiba-inu! Come here boy!

Kiba: (wearing a dog costume) Why do I have to wear this?

Naruto: Let me go!

Me: (ignoring Naruto) Because I'm the author... Now to the disclaimer!

Kiba: (sigh) Master of the Pen Dance does not own 'Naruto' he just has him as a prisoner. Can I go now?

Me: You forgot something.

Kiba: What?  
Me: You know what.

Kiba: If he did own 'Naruto' then we would all be Hippies.

Me: And?

Kiba: _**POWER TO THE HIPPIES!**_

Me: That's a good Kiba. (gives bone to Kiba and attaches him to a chain hooked to the wall) Now I have two prisoners! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Thankses: **Let's see... Who to thank this time.... Well, as always, I'm gonna have to thank MoonliteWriter for giving me the idea for this story. (appoints MoonliteWriter as top inspirationer) I would worship you if it didn't sound creepy... Oh, and thanks for all your comments. They realy inspire me.

Kiba: Can we go on with the story and get me off this chain?

Naruto: Don't count on him releasing us any time soon.

Me: Well, what are you waiting for? Start the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Camping Together Leads to the Next Chapter

The group trecked their way through the forest and came upon a raging waterfall with a fallen tree across the river. Kiba approached it and set Akamaru across the felled tree. After a few moments, Akamaru made it safely onto the other side. "Looks like it is safe to cross," Kiba stated with a grin. "Let's continue on guys!" Naruto and Chouji were less eager to cross the river than Kiba or Rock Lee. "Hey, what's taking you two so long?"

"Do you two remember crossing a waterfall?" asked Naruto looking at the log like it fell from the sky. "I think we should go back. I know we didn't cross a log to get to the Fire Temple." Naruto looked at the tree and frowned.

"I agree with Naruto," Chouji stated. "It would be safer to take the route we took to get to the Fire Temple rather than take a different one to get back. Let's go guys." Chouji and Naruto watched as Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru started to cross the log when suddenly a wave came crashing through the river striking the log and turning it into litteral toothpicks. The two boys stared in horror as Kiba, Lee and the dog were swept down the waterfall and quite possibly to their death. Naruto turned and despite the situation had to hold back a snicker. Chouji gave a low groan and sighed. "I guess I'll have to sign the paperwork because you aren't trusting enough to handle it. Now let's get moving."

Naruto turned and glared at Chouji. "Are you saying that I'm unreliable enough that I would lose the paperwork?" asked the angered Naruto. "I am the most reliable person in my family!" This was a fact because he was the only member in his family.

"Well, let's get moving. It's a good thing Kiba left the scroll with us," Chouji stated without concern. "Damn that future paperwork! Why did they have to cross the log?"

"At least it's not us," Naruto stated. "Rock Lee would have dove in after us and Kiba would just continue on his way and tell Granny Tsunade that the scroll was burned in a fight that got all three of us killed." Naruto was happy because of his most likely true statement.

"What a fine confecture," Chouji stated, showing of his vocabulary. "Now let's get moving." Chouji turned and started walking through the fores and heaved a sigh and muttered something about having alot of paperwork to do. Naruto just shrugged and followed him. This gave him more time to get Chouji happy again.

Several hours later, the two sat alone in the forest eating a lunch composed of rabbits and bird eggs. "Damn, this stuff is good," Naruto stated as he ate the food not thinking of where it came from. "You would make a great husband!" Naruto continued to mow down and then noticed Chouji wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?"

Chouji looked up from his food and quickly scarffed it down. "What do you mean? I'm just now having seconds." Chouji took another serving and consumed it. After that, he had four more and he smiled. "I've gotta go do something, I'll be right back." With that, Chouji stood up and went into the forest. When he got far enough away, Chouji took out the syrup and drank straight from the bottle and vomited shortly after. He then made his way back to Naruto.

The two decided to stay the night there so they wouldn't have to pack up. It was all out of Naruto's lazyness. For their dinner, they decided to have rabbit and quail stew in which they eat it in few minuets and Chouji repeated the procedure he had done earlier in the day. "That was a good meal," Chouji stated whiping his chin with his sleeve. "So since we only have a single tent, looks like we'll have to share yours. Just don't sprawl all over me in the middle of the night." Chouji set up the tent and then went back to the fire.

"Hey, you wanna know what I've been hidding since we left Konoha?" Naruto asked deviously as he retrieved his pack from next to the tent. "I'll give you three hints. First hint: It came from Tsunade's secret stash."

"Saké," Chouji stated without hesitation. "What kind?"

"The super strong type," came the reply as Naruto opened up the bag and revieling several bottles of super extra strength saké. "Since the other two aren't with us, why don't we share them between the two of us?" Chouji gave a smile and with that, Naruto popped open the first bottle and they shared it between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to go straight to the next happening...

Naruto: What do you mean, 'next' happening?

Me: None of your business! Now silence or you will become a raging whore with nothing on your mind except for sex and wanting to fuck every living thing that moves!

Kiba: Harsh....

Me: You better stay quiet too, mutt. Now to a statement about a review I recieved: Kiba's the type I see that would better cheer up a female rather than a male. He was doomed to fail even before I decided to make that contest between the three of them. Now, let's get to the reviewing!! See you all next time and don't be late! (glares at Naruto) I know who to bring here next. (smiles evily)


	6. Yaoi Time!

So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I lied about the Yaoi in the last chapter... I know! I'll make it up to you! I'll make this one longer than the last chapter!! How does that sound peoples? Now onto the disclaimer and the thankses!!!

**Disclaimer:** (Sasuke enters wearing the generic emo style)

Me: Today, it will be Sasgay Emoha!

Sasuke: It's Sasuke Uchiha and why do I have to wear this stupid outfit?

Naruto: Watch it man! He's the author!!

Sasuke: Why should I fear the author? He's just a human with less abilities then us.

Me: Are you sure about that? (holds up a pen) You better do the disclaimer or else.

Sasuke: Or else what?

Me: (starts to write a yaoi about Sasuke in Orochimaru's harem)

Sasuke: Okay! I'll do the damn disclaimer!! MOTPD does not own 'Naruto' he only holds him captive... Even if he did own 'Naruto' I wouldn't be a---(me: glares at him)---_**POWER TO THE HIPPIES!**_

Me: That's a good Sasgay Emoha. Now the Thankses!!

**Thankses: **Well, I guess I should thank someone...I would feel horrible if I didn't thank anyone...Who should I thank? I know!! I'll thank the creator of '' Thanks creator of ! We really appreciate you making this site! Don't we everyone? (stares at Naruto, Kiba and Sasgay: they nod) Good boys. Now on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Yaoi Time!!

Three hours and eight bottles of saké later, Chouji and Naruto were happily singing pointless songs and talking about nothingness. When Naruto finaly grew tired. "I'm gonna hit the sack," he said, removing his shirt. "Just to be warned, I snore." Chouji watched as Naruto remove his pants and he suddenly relized how beautiful Naruto really looked. He noticed how his skin was strewn across his abs and his bisepts had a look of the gods to them. His pale skin glistened in the moon light and his crystal blue eyes reflected the moon, stars and forest completely. Chouji moand slightly but quietly but it still attracted Naruto's attention. "You say something?"

Chouji slightly blushed and then turned away. "It was nothing," he said embarassed. "I snore too. Well, that's what my mum says..." Naruto and Chouji laughed as he undressed himself leaving only his boxers on and folding his clothes neatly next to Naruto's mess of clothes. He then rolled out his sleeping bag that had survived the waterfall.

Naruto had been watching the tipsy Chouji do this with great precition on Chouji's part. "Damn," he said with a grin. "Hey, Chouji, mind coming closer?" The unsuspecting Chouji nodded and brought his bag closer to Naruto's so that it was right next to his. "Hey, Chouji, mind if I ask you a question?" Naruto looked at Chouji and before Chouji could say something, Naruto continued. "Have you ever had sex?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Chouji asked looking at Naruto with uneasyness. "Why DO you ask?"

"Because I just realized how sexy you are," Naruto replied, obviously extremely drunk. "Also, you're a great friend." Chouji began to open his mouth but before he could speak, Naruto gave Chouji one of Tsunade's ultra super deluxe mega ultra strong bottles of saké called 'Drink and Forget'. "Drink up so you won't remember." Naruto forced Chouji to drink the saké and smiled. _This is going to be a great night._ Naruto said to himself. _Finaly I can release my deepest desire._

After finishing the 'drink', Chouji was drunker than Tsunade had ever dreamed of being. Chouji smiled at Naruto and began to speak. "You know Naruto," he started. "I also relized how magnificent you look in the moonlight. You also are the nicest person to me besides Shikamaru. And to admit this, I have had a lust for you since we first met. Oh gawd!"

Naruto smiled when Chouji admitted his most subconciouse darkest secret that not even Chouji new about. "That's good to hear," Naruto said with a grin. "Why don't we try something?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." Naruto stood up and quickly took Chouji into an embrace and started to kiss him passionatly exploring his mouth. He explored the cavern and memorized all the curves and folds of the skin. He even took note of where the hole was that connected the nose to the mouth. (I kinda find that gross) The two battled tounges and Chouji submitted to the excellent kisser. After all, Naruto would tie cherry stems with his tounge in his spare time. Naruto released and smiled. "Do you want me to continue this?" Chouji nodded with a slight whimper causing Naruto to smile more. "That's good. I was worried that you would say no."

Naruto continued to kiss Chouji passionatly and completely full of lust as he rubbed his hands along Chouji's bare back. He was surprised that Chouji was not that bad of a kisser himself but quickly got over this surprise. _I'm gonna break a virgin before Sasuke does,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Then I'll prove to him I can get a boyfriend faster than him._ Naruto continued to kiss Chouji as his hands went south. He broke the kiss and started to kiss Chouji's neck giving him love bites and licking over them. He began thrusting his hips against Chouji's, guessing the size of Chouji before bringing his hand to grope him through Chouji's boxers. _This is defenetly going to be some extreme fun._ Naruto was surprised with what happened next.

Chouji pulled Naruto's hands away from his lower body and placed his own hand on Naruto's member, rubbing him through his boxers. Chouji then started to nip and lick Naruto's neck and with his free hand, he rubbed Naruto's chest tenderly. As he continued, Chouji's nips, licks, and kisses started to head south. For a moment, he played with each of Naruto's nipples before moving on down. When he reached Naruto's firm member, he slipped his boxers down as Naruto layed down onto his back into a more comfortable possition. Chouji then instantly started to lick the giant, swollen member with complete intrest in it. Chouji then swallowed all 15 inches of the thing without the common gag-reflex because of his constant force-vomiting. _Force-vomiting has it's pros, _Chouji thought, ignoring Naruto's look of pure shock. _Because it takes a belt for me to vomit now, I'm perfectly fine at having a 15 inch cock in my mouth without gaging._ Chouji continued to suck on Naruto for a full three minuets before stopping. "That should be enough lube," he stated as he removed his own boxers. "It's time for you to do your job on me, Naruto."

Naruto and Chouji switched possitions and Naruto lifted Chouji's leg over his shoulder and looked at his lover. "Are you sure you don't want to be prepped?" asked Naruto, recieving a nod from Chouji. "Okay... It'll hurt worse without the prepping." Seeing that Chouji wanted to start right away, Naruto sighed and slowly penetrated him.

"Don't take your time," moaned Chouji gleefully. "Do it as harshly and roughly as you can do it." Chouji looked at Naruto and silently stated that he was a glutton for pain since he had made that first cut. "Don't be nice to a bad boy like me. I deserve to be punished." Naruto sighed and then rammed himself into Chouji who simply moaned. "Ah, yeah, that feels good," Chouji moaned. "Do it harder, deeper and rougher!"

Naruto shrugged and removed himself from Chouji and then rammed it in seven more times before he felt obliged to fuck him properly. After several moments of searching, Naruto found and started to tease Chouji's sweet spot by purposely missing it by centemeters. Then, without warning, Naruto pulled all the way out and rammed himself into the prostate recieving a screaming moan from Chouji who came all over himself and Naruto who burst his own seed in a flowing orgasm that kept coming as long he continued to fuck Chouji.

Chouji and Naruto switched places again for this time it was Chouji's turn to do the fucking. He smiled at Naruto and without warning, he swiftly rammed his 14 inches into Naruto and inadvertantly hitting the sweet spot. Memorizing the spot, with Naruto's moan as an aid, he started to rough up Naruto's ass with extreme pleasure.

"Stop teasing me!" Naruto whined pitifully after nearly fifteen minuets. "Please, Chouji!!"

"If you insist," Chouji said calmly. "Here it goes." Chouji relentlessly started to hit Naruto's prostate and smiled to himself when he heard Naruto's wailing cries of pleasure. "So you're a screamer? Then you'll defenitly like this." Chouji activated his family's blood line on his penis and trippled it's size causing Naruto to scream at high saprano. Chouji chuckled. "That sounded quite nice. And look what you did, you spewed your seed all over my sleeping bed. You need to be severely punished." Making the appendix bigger, Chouji continued to mess up Naruto severely with complete pleasure and spewed his seed inside of Naruto an hour later making him shout so loud that only animals with echo location could hear him. Chouji released the jutsu and pulled himself out. Because of the Kyuubi's extraordinary healing abilities, Naruto was quickly healed up. "Damn, that was great." Naruto smiled weakly and looked at Chouji's limp penis and decided to lick the excess cum of before they went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Damn... I wonder if this is nosebleed material... (looks at Sasuke) Anything will make him nosebleed. (sighs) So what do you think, Naruto?

Naruto: ........

Me: Speachless... Kiba?

Kiba: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Me: Well, every review goes to a tissue to clean up my dungeon and I think I'll need alot of tissues to clean this mess up...

Kiba: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!

Sasuke: Damn... I think I'm going to be a willing prisoner...

Me: Cool!! Sorry it was short... But at least I told the truth that it is longer than last chapter!!

Kiba: It isn't much longer than last chapter.

Me: (hits Kiba on the back of the head) Shut it.

Kiba: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??

ME: What does silver and gold have in common?

Kiba: They're both metal?

Me: WRONG!! They're both preciouse!!

Kiba: But they're metals too.

Me: (punches Kiba) What is their best form?

Kiba: Money??

Me: WRONG!! Duct tape is silver!! (takes out roll of duct tape and wraps Kiba's head up with the duct tape) Silence is golden (smiles as Kiba struggles to remove the duct tape) Be sure to meet me with a nice review or Kiba won't get the tape off. (smiles as Kiba cries)

Naruto: I think it wise for you to get Sasuke away from me.

Sasuke: Naruto-kun!! (glomps Naruto)

Me: (laughs as Naruto tries to struggle) BYE-BYE!!


End file.
